pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lotta potato salad/Lotta's character reviews
Okay, I decided to hop that bandwagon and review characters, not fics. So if you would like some honest feedback on your character please comment! To be reviewed: #Dannika "Danny" Ansall #Steve Lee #Peter Smith Reviews: Jessica Fletcher Creator: Fossy A lot of things come to mind when you read Jessie's page. There's "awesome", "well thought-out" and most importantly, "not a mary-sue". She has a wonderful, crazy personality, believable relationships with other characters (especially Buford) and an amazing backstory. The only thing I'd change is more ino about her past on her home planet and more about her mother. But she's a very original character and very creative. Well done! Grade: A Goldfish Darkskull Creator: Agent Goldfish A lot of male characters on here tend to be Mary Sue-ish (yes, even mine) and Goldfish certainly isn't one of them. He's creative and original and random, and I love the whole hat thing. There's great artwork, he has his own Gmail and Facebook, and the crush on Vanessa rocks. I wouldn't change a thing. Except maybe a bit more artwork. Grade: A+ Juliana "Jules" Kensington Creator: IzzyFan I mean no offense to anyone, but the whole crush-on-Ferb thing is a bit cliche. Izzyfan, however, made it work. Jules is a great character, and I don't know how she can get more non-Mary Sueish. I love all the relationships toward the characters and I think they're all realistic and believeable. The mom conflict just adds to the awesomeness. Great job! Grade: A Patty the Platypus Yes, the Perry's girlfriend bit is overused, but I love Patty and her entire personality. This is one of the most creative Perry ships I've seen. I'd like to see more stories with Patty in them, and maybe more flaws, but other than that, I think Patty's a good character. Grade: B Eric Greene I first heard of Eric when I read the story Goth Meets Phineas and Ferb. The minute I saw Eric jumping off the roof (xD) I knew I liked his character. He's not a Marty Stu or whatever they're called, and his relationships with the other characters are believable. He has his faults and gifts, and his personality is well thought-out. However, I have a question. Does he know about Goth's crush on Ferb? Wouldn't he dislike him for it? Except for that, he's great. Thumbs up! Grade: B+ Liz Let me just say one thing. Liz is one of my favorite characters on this fanon. I love her personality, relationships with the characters, her artwork, everything, especially Nom Nom. Oh, words cannot describe how much I love Nom Nom. TD, I'll give you an art request if you'll write a story from Nom Nom's POV. ;) Amazing job! Grade: A+ Orchid_the_Ornithorhynchus_(Platypus) I love Orchid, and (confession time!) she's who inspired Iantha. First of all, love the appearance. I have a soft spot for purple platypii, doesn't everyone? Second, amazing artwork. Have I mentioned how much I am crazy over Ferby's style? Third, I LOVE her personality. I can definitely imagine her being on the show. Her backstory actually made me cry (just a little bit) and so did the artwork (dang, I wish I could draw like that!) Great job! Grade: A Samantha Fletcher A very cute and well-done character, but I have a question. If Samantha is Ferb's cousin on Lawrence's side, why is her streak of hair naturally green? Other than that, she's a pretty good character. There is a slight (slight!) Mary-sue ish element about her, but I think she's good. Grade: C [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|''Lotta]] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|''Why does everybody think I'm a turkey?!]] 15:33, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts